


Lipad

by himeaka



Series: Distance [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2014 Cup of China, 2014 Winter Olympics, 2015 World Figure Skating Championships, Angst, M/M, Pining, World Figure Skating Championships, confession letter of some sorts
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeaka/pseuds/himeaka
Summary: Hindi ko alam kung paano magsisimula. Ang alam ko lang ay kung saan tayo nagsimula.





	Lipad

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't be fooled, notes are in english but the fic is in Filipino)  
> Hello! This is the first time I am posting here in ao3. It's been two years since I wrote something other than academic papers so I am a bit rusty (I swear being in STEM is killing my creative juices). This is unbeta-ed because I finished this three hours before I wake up for school (lol) and I am feeling too dead to proof read it again. 
> 
> lol without further ado, here is the angsty piece of crap I was inspired to write because of Yuzuvier's recent distancing drama

Hindi ko alam kung saan ako magsisimula. Ang alam ko lang ay kung saan tayo nagsimula.

Tandang-tanda ko pa noong una kitang nakita. Para sa akin, isa kang tala, at ang buong pagkatao ko ay hinihila ng iyong dagsin. Ako ay nakatuon lamang sa pag-abot sa’yo. Sa bawat pagtalon mo ay para kang lumilipad, lumilipad palayo at parang nagsasabing lumipad ka rin at habulin mo ako.

At iyon nga ang ginawa ko.

Sa bawat tanong sa akin kung bakit ako nagdesisyon mag-sanay sa Toronto, sa lugar kung saan isang karagatan ang layo sa lupang aking sinilangan, sa lugar kung saan ang wika ay Ingles na hindi ko lubos na maunawaan, ang sagot ko ay ang katotohanan. Nais kong makasama ka. Nais kong makita ang iyong paglipad at magbakasakali na makalipad ako patungo sa iyo.

Sa unang araw ko sa Toronto, hindi ko maialis ang mga mata ko sa iyo. Ang iyong pagtalon ay parang walang kapantay, napakaganda mula sa pag-angat hanggang sa paglapag. Nais ko rin maging katulad mo, sabi ko kay coach, pero kailangan ko munang maghintay, mag-sanay pa upang maikondisyon ang aking katawang noo’y buto’t-balat. Sa simula ay nainis ako, ano pa ang saysay ng pagpunta ko dito kung hindi ko naman matututunan ang pagtalon mo, ngunit napagtanto ko na ang paghihintay ay napakaliit na kapalit upang maabot kita.

Nakakatuwang isipin, nagpunta ako dito upang maabot kita, pero ikaw ang naunang lumapit sa akin. Sa bawat pagbagsak ko ay nariyan ang mga kamay mong handang tumulong upang ako’y makatayo muli. Sa bawat salitang Ingles na hindi maintindihan, nandiyan ang paggabay mo upang ang isip ko ay malinawan. Sa bawat pagluha ko dahil sa bigat ng aking responsibilidad sa aking bayan ay nandiyan ang mga biro mong kailanman ay hindi nabigong patawanin ako. Sa bawat panalo o pagkatalo ay nandiyan ka at handang yumakap pabalik.

Sa bawat araw ay lalo akong palapit nang palapit sa iyo hanggang sa nalagpasan na kita. [1]

Ngunit, kahit na nangyari iyon, walang nagbago sa pakikitungo mo sa akin. Kahit na sa mata ng iba, ako ang Olympic at world champion, sa mga mata mo, ako pa rin si Yuzuru. Tintrato mo ako bilang kapantay at iyon din ang pagtingin ko sa iyo.

Ang mga sumunod na buwan ay hindi nagging madali, masyado na yatang lumalayo ang paglipad ko kaya napagdesisyunan ng tadhana na pabagalin ang paglipad ko. Sa mga sandaling nakahiga ako sa yelo, duguan at malapit na mawalan ng malay, isa lang ang nasa isip ko: abutin mo ako. [2]

Mahirap man tanggapin ang katotohanan, pero ginawa mo nga. [3]

Nagkapalit na tayo, ikaw na ang nasa tuktok at ako na ang nasa kanan mo. Naabot mo nga ako. Nalagpasan? Hindi ako sigurado. Ngunit sigurado ako, nang hawakan mo ang aking mukha at pilit na pinupunasan ang mga luhang tumutulo, nang yakapin mo ako na para bang natatakot kang kumawala ako at malagpasan kang muli, ay may nararamdaman na ako para sa iyo, kaiba sa pagiging kaibigan, kaiba sa pagiging kakumpitensya, kaiba sa pagiging tala.

(Sabi mo sa akin ako pa rin ang kampeon sa iyong puso.)

(Ninais kong ipagtapat sa iyo na ikaw ang laman ng akin puso, ngunit may ibang nilalaman ang iyo. Alam ko naman kung ano ako sa iyo: isang kaibigan, isang kakumpitensya. Kapag naabot na kitang muli ay saka ako maglalakas-loob at magsisikap na madagdagan ang papel ko sa buhay mo.)

Aabutin kitang muli, pangako ko sa aking sarili. Malapit na, malapit ka na, pero ako ay naging tanga. Sa sobrang pagkatuon ko sa iyo ay hindi ko nabantayan ang sarili ko. Pinilit ko ang aking katawan hanggang sa bumigay ito. Ako ay huminto at ikaw ay patuloy pa rin sa paglipad.[4]

Naulit muli ang nakaraang taon. Ikaw ang nasa tuktok at ako ang nasa kanan mo, pero ngayong taon, walang luhang tumulo galing sa aking mga mata. [5]

Ngayon napagtanto ko na hindi ako dapat tumuon sa iyo. Dapat malagpasan ko muna ang sarili ko, ang mga kakayahan ko, bago ako magtangkang lagpasan ka. Para magawa ko iyon ay inilayo ko muna ang sarili ko sa iyo, dahil sa bawat pagtingin ko sa iyo ay nakikita ko ang dalawang taon kong pagkabigo. Ang labo. Posible bang kamuhian at mahalin ang isang tao? Hindi, hindi. Ikaw ang mahal ko at ang sarili ko ang kinamumuhian ko, sadyang ikaw ang naging pagpapaala-ala nito.

Sa paglayo ko ay hindi mo itinago ang pagkadismaya mo. Sinabi mong nalulungkot kang ninais kong dumistansya sa iyo. Sa pagkakataong iyon ay umasa ako, na baka tulad din ng nararamdaman mo ang nararamdaman ko, ngunit hindi pa tamang oras para sabihin ko sa iyo. Sa sandaling malagpasan kita ay sasabihin ko.

Nagawa ko na, sa wakas. Nalagpasan kita. Nasa tuktok ako, pero wala ka sa tabi ko. Masyado na akong lumayo. [6]

Sa pagkakataong ito ay ako naman ang yumakap sa’yo, ang medalya kong ginto ay isinuot ko sa iyo. Ikaw pa din ang kampeon ko, bulong ko, dahil kung hindi dahil sa iyo hindi ko pagsisikapang lumipad.

(Sa bawat paghigpit ng aking yakap sana ay narinig mo rin ang bulong ng aking puso. )

(Hindi mo narinig dahil masyado na akong lumayo at lumayo ka rin.)

Hindi naman nawala ang mga kamay mong handang tumulong upang ako’y makatayo sa bawat pagbagsak. Hindi naman nawala ang mga biro mong walang sawang nagpapatawa sa akin, ngunit bakit parang may kulang? Bakit parang may nawala?

Ipinangako ko sa aking sarili na magtatapat ako kapag nalagpasan na kita, pero masyado na yata akong lumayo at hindi mo na marinig. Sa paglayo ko ay napagtanto ko na hindi na madadagdagan ang papel ko sa buhay mo, dahil magagawa ko lamang iyon kapag naabot kita, pero ang nangyayari lamang ay ang paglagpas mo sa akin at ang paglagpas ko sa iyo.

Huwag kang mag-alala, tutuparin ko ang pangako ko. Magtatapat ako pero hindi ako sigurado kung maririnig mo.

Sa mga araw na lumilipas, wala akong ginusto kung hindi ang maramdaman ang mga braso mong nakapalibot sa katawan kong tila bang ayaw mong pakawalan at ang marinig mula sa mga labi mo na mahal mo din ako. Oo, mahal kita. Hindi ako sigurado kung kailan nagsimula, pero sigurado ako kung saan ang lugar ko, at hindi iyon sa tabi mo. Habang buhay ko na lamang iisipin kung ano ang pakiramdam ng mga kamay mo sa akin at ng mga labi mo sa aking pisngi, dahil masyado na akong malayo at masyado ka nang lumayo para magawa iyon.

Hindi ko alam kung paano ako magtatapos. Ang alam ko lang ay kung saan tayo nagtapos.

(Sa pagkakaibigan)

 

footnotes kung sakaling di niyo nagets

1\. Sochi 2014

2\. Cup of China 2014

3\. World Championships 2015

4\. Yuzu’s injury 2016

5\. World Championships 2016

6\. World Championships 2017


End file.
